


A moment, a love

by Clarita_Black



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarita_Black/pseuds/Clarita_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an ordinary night, the old can become new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment, a love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisismylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylie/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, thisismylie!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the reading. I wrote it just for you! =)

THE TEMPER TRAP  
 _Sweet Disposition_

A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
A kiss, a cry  
Our rights, our wrongs

(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_b_YVrex0yI)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into the night aimlessly, without haste. I know that what I need will cross my way eventually, at the next corner or in a few miles. It doesn’t matter, even if I can feel the hunger in every dead cell of my body.

I postpone the moment to feed my need for blood, I made this a pleasant habit. But not for moral reasons, not more. After so long and so many events, I finally accepted myself. I am what I am, neither more nor less, and my monstrous self is as much a part of me as my remnants of humanity are. It's just a matter of management, of trying to maintain some balance between the elements that make me up.

Lestat. The path my thinking takes leads me to him, my maker, for the third or fourth time this night, what is unusual. I do not think about the past usually, although it embitters me no more. When I finally made up with myself, I made up with him too. I adapted to the present, and live my life after death with as much interest as I lived my mortal life.

My routine is quiet and my time well spent. I keep up with politics, culture and technological developments in the world nowadays, and so I integrate myself with it. I go to the theaters, to the movies, surf the internet, and hunt through dealers’ alleys and backstreets. My favorite victims are the addicts who come in droves from all parts of the city and belong to all social classes.

But unlike Lestat, I prefer to catch them before they use the drug they had come to buy. Self control. I need enough of that to keep my balance. Right now I can almost hear the sarcastic laughter that would go with the phrase "You really don’t know how to enjoy life, Louis." I smile alone, surrounded by the shadows of night. I realize I am longing for his presence, and that surprises me. I dislike any kind of company, I've had my share of it. This is not being an ordinary night.

Lestat’s impression is alive in me. I know he is out there, living his delusions and passions, struggling to not succumb to boredom, our species’ fatal flaw. I see him squirming as a nonconformist fish in the tip of the hook of eternity. He is a survivor, and I hope he keeps like this for much longer.

It is impossible, at this point, not remembering certain passages of my life with him. I shake my head, I don’t want nothing haunting me. I feel the cold air on my face, I see the lights, hear the sirens sounding nonstop amid the chaos of traffic while I walk at random. I have no plans for my nights, I prefer to let myself be guided by what the sounds, lights and scents indicate me.

I feel that there is something different in the air, indeed. It is as if the world was wrapped in old scents, and the past was lurking somewhere in a dimly lit corner. I smell Lestat, sweet and strong, so strong that I look back and gaze upon the darkness in search of the shadow of his silhouette.

I see nothing, I am alone with my daydreams. I move on, and a few steps further I come across a promising corner. The predator in me takes over and then I am lurking, analyzing, selecting a victim. A tall, burly man who leaves his car and proceeds on foot to the alley where the dealer expects him is the chosen one of the night.

I wait for him next to his car, and when he comes back I do not give him time to feel surprised by my presence. It's all very simple, fast and quiet, and in a few moments I have him fainted, reclined in the passenger seat. I drive to the point of the city where I can easily get rid of the bodies of my victims, and only then I feed myself from him.

It is a breathtaking experience, the hot blood filling my withered cells, rehydrating dried veins and arteries. I cannot reason, it is necessary to wait until the vibrant feeling slow down a bit.

While I savor the elusive moment, flashes of old events go through my head. I see Lestat in front of me wearing his shirt with lacy cuffs and collar, his gaze burning me, full of a desire than I never understood, had difficulty to accept and that caused me disgust most of the time.

I see the fever in that look, and in it I can read clearly what Lestat had never been able to express in words. I realize the extent of the love he felt for me, and understand that he planned to have me by his side for all eternity. Too long time, Lestat, you should had known that.

I think that maybe, in some unconscious level, he knew the impossibility of this relationship, but being who he is he had to try. A vampire feels like no one else, and when one loves, it is truly and intensely, unlike mortals and their slavery to the substances produced by their bodies.

This trail of thoughts easily leads me to Claudia , my eternal symbol of love and guilt .We all made mistakes, me, her and Lestat , and in the end we were just victims of ourselves. I sigh as I still needed to breathe while I purge her image from my mind.

When I am fed and recovered from the blood frenzy, it is time to clear the scenario. I do it and then I think that it would be good and fair to have Lestat beside me, to give him a bit of everything he deserved but never had from me, even knowing that it would not last, that our little blonde ghost would haunt us soon.  
I still do not know why I woke up tonight taken by all these thoughts and emotions. There is a strong connection between Lestat and I, a kind of connection that neither time, distance nor fatal events could weaken. However, I never think about him like I am now, and this unsettles me. I wish I could make sure that he's okay. I go back towards the car, intending to leave it at some distant location from where I dispose of my victims, and then I decide I will look for Lestat.

I walk home, I need to prepare for the travel. I am anxious now, I wish I could leave immediately, but I know it is not possible. Maybe I'll get lucky and get a place in the first flight the next night. I'm approaching the entrance of the building where I live when the smell reaches me, a mix of death and Yves Saint Laurent. I turn around and see Lestat standing on the corner under the streetlight.

He walks slowly toward me and I finally understanding why I woke up thinking about him. His smile, the hungry look that threatens to consume my body and my soul , everything is familiar and different to me at the same time.

He stops at a few paces from me and whispers my name. I remain silent, we already communicate enough since my awakening. Lestat was around me all the time, certainly read every one of my thoughts as I let them flow freely. Not that I mind the invasion, he has my permission to do whatever he wants to do with me tonight.

With three steps I eliminate the distance between us and pull his body closer to mine. Lestat kisses and caresses me, softly at first, then eagerly and voraciously. I plunge my face in the golden silk of his hair and I feel like we were one. I break the kiss, and before he can complain, I grab his hand and pull him towards the door of the building. This is our moment, and it can either endure for a night or a week or a decade. But this does not matter, in fact nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any language mistakes. It my my first attempt to writing in English.


End file.
